It's Not Fair
by WiccanWeasley101
Summary: What if Umbridge was a deatheater? What if Voldemort needed infomation about the order?- Sky Brooks is a Metamorphmagus ,like Tonks, and likes Fred Weasley... like... more then likes. Everything was going well until he went missing. OOTF. Fred/OC!
1. Noticing

**It's Not Fair**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sky is my OC. Tell me what you think of her? This is set in OOTF :)**

* * *

><p>Sky Brooks was a normal fifth year Hogwarts student... well apart from the fact that she was a Metamorphmagus but that was normal enough to her.<p>

She woke up one morning in early December 1995 to snow. Sky loved snow and as she got up and looked in the mirror she realised that her hair had turned pure white.

"Ugghhh" she muttered to herself while trying to turn it back, this woke Hermione.

"Oh. Hi Sky" she said sitting up.

"Hey Mione" Sky replied as her hair turned back to red.

Hermione looked out of the window "Wow, Snow"

"Yeah"

"Are you ok?"

"... Yeah"

"Sky what's wrong" she asked as Sky sat on her bed.

"Nothing... ughh... I can't get _him _to notice me"

"You keep going on about a 'him' but you haven't said who _he_ is?"

"It's best you don't know"

"Sky, we've been friends since first year... you can tell me"

"No" Sky replied "I can't"

"Right. Who are you going to Hogsmeade with today?"

"No one" Sky said, getting up to find some clothes.

"Well, do you want go with Ron, Harry and I?"

"Ron doesn't like me"

"Oh... yeah. I forgot about that... well... I could talk to him if you like?"

"No. It's fine Mione. I'll go on my own"

"Are you sur-"

"YES! ...Sorry... I didn't mean to shout"

Sky had woken up all the other girls in the dorm and they were now moaning at her.

"Sorry" she said, sitting on her bed again.

She sat there for about half an hour thinking, thinking about _him_. Why wouldn't he notice her? Why? It wasn't fair! Most of the other girls managed to get noticed! Why not her?

* * *

><p>After a while of thinking, Sky decided that she should go down to breakfast. She got off her bead and picked up her clothes that she had picked earlier: A red and black tartan mini-skirt, black leggings, a black and white tight top and a slightly oversized black hoodie with a zip... she left the zip undone. After she had put them on, she picked up a hair brush and brushed her red loose ringlets. Once she had finished she put her hood up, as usual it fell down almost straight away and she sighed. She slipped on her white socks and black converse shoes and went down to breakfast.<p>

* * *

><p>Sky sat down at the Gryffindor table next to Hermione, much to Ron's annoyance. She smiled over at Fred. He smiled back but then looked down quickly.<p>

"So... Sky are you joining the DA?" Harry asked.

"Yeah. Defiantly"

Fred had smiled at her! He had _actually noticed her!_ This was amazing!

"Awesome" said Harry "That's great!"

"Well I have to join really don't I. Defence Against the Dark Arts is my favourite subject... along with charms. I can't spend the whole school yeah _just_ being taught by Umbridge"

"No. I don't think anyone can" Ginny Weasley said.

Sky picked up a piece of toast, her long nails painted black shining in the light along with her many rings. Just as she picked up the toast she put it back down.

"Sky, what's wrong?" Hermione asked.

"Nothing. I'm just not hungry"

"Haha. That's not what you'll be saying when you walk past Honeydukes" Fred said from across the table.

"Yeah..."

"George really? Can't you stick to your own conversation" Hermione said to him.

"I-" he started.

"That's Fred" Sky said before she could stop herself.

"How did you-" Fred started again.

"Your faces are completely different shapes" How was he noticing her? He had barely spoken to her before.

"Yeah... umm" Fred said after a while, looking confused along with George.

* * *

><p>A few hours later Sky was in Hogsmeade... on her own. She was sinning on a bench looking at the shrieking shack. She was thinking about him again. Fred. He had noticed her for the first time today. Why? Why today? Maybe he hadn't noticed her. Maybe it was just a random coincidence. At that thought the felt a tear fall down her face. Then another. Then <em>another<em>. She pulled up her knees onto the bench and hugged them. It was really cold in the snow. Why was she crying about this? It was stupid. She felt more tears fall down her face and then-

"Sky?... Are you ok"

She wiped her eyes. "Yeah I'm fine Fred" she said without looking up.

"But how? You didn't look up-"

"George's voice is deeper... where _is_ George?"

"Over there with Lee" he said pointing towards the street "I saw you crying and wanted to see if you were ok... your clearly not" he replied sitting next to her.

"Really. I'm fine"

"You've got eyeliner all down your face by the way"

"That makes me feel a whole lot better" she said sarcastically.

He smiled. "Whats up?"

"Nothing... its fine" It was the truth. It was fine _now_. He'd _defiantly _noticed her.

"Come on" he said getting up.

"Where?"

"You need cheering up. We're going to Zonkos" he said grinning.

She smiled and got up.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Professor Umbridge was in her office reading a letter she had just received from <em>him<em>.

_I don't care which one! Their family are in the order so they must know something. Preferably not the girl. She is the youngest and they may not have told her much. Just hurry up!_

_L.M_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know this chapter is short but it's just an intro. Let me know what you think of Sky. Do you like her? REVIEW PWEEEESSEEEE! :DD**


	2. Fights

**It's Not Fair**

* * *

><p>"Ahh. So you <em>are<em> upset?" he said.

"You don't give up do you?"

"Nope" he grinned.

"So why are we going to Zonko's? For all you know I might not like jokes"

"Well if you don't now, you will soon"

She smiled.

* * *

><p>As they walked up to Zonkos, Draco Malfoy walked out followed by Crabbe, Goyle and Zabini. They blocked the door.<p>

"Haha. Looks like Weasel-F has a girlfriend. You are Weasel-F right?" Malfoy smirked.

"Shut up Malfoy!" Fred said "And move!"

"Why should we?" Draco replied.

"Yeah! Why should we!" Crabbe repeated.

Fred raised his eyebrows at him as he tried not to laugh.

"Look. Malfoy, we're busy. So... could you, like, move?"

"Don't talk to me, mudblood!" You have no right!"

"Yeah! Don't talk to-" Crabbe started.

"DON'T CALL HER THAT!"

"What are _you _gonna do Weasel-F? Let off a firework in my face?"

"Malfoy, what do you mean 'I have no right to talk to you?' You have no right to stop us going into a shop!"

"I said don't talk to me!"

At this point, Sky had had enough. She pushed past them, roughly, into the shop.

"Ewww! She touched me! A stupid, little mudblood touched me!"

This time Fred had had enough. He stepped forward, punched Malfoy in the face and sent him flying backwards into the shop. At this, Blaze Zabini pushed Fred backwards into the white snow.

"HEY!" someone who sounded a lot like Fred shouted.

Blaze looked up just as George sent some kind of spell towards him and he too went flying backwards into the shop.

Sky put her head in her hands. This was turning into a fight and it was all about her? Great.

Just then Goyle sent a stunning spell at George. It missed by about three inches.

Fred and Malfoy had got up and seemed to be about to duel. Lee Jordan had run over to see what was going on.

"Stop" Sky said. No one heard "STOP FIGHTING!"

Everyone stopped partly because Sky had shouted and partly because Professor McGonagall had come over.

"And what, may I ask, is going on here?"

Everyone apart from Sky, Lee and Crabbe, the ones who hadn't been fighting, started shouting different stories at once like little children. All Sky heard was:

"HIT-!"

"MUDBLOOD-!"

"STUNNED-"

"PUSHED-"

"TOUCHED-"

"NO REASON-!"

"QUIET!" McGonagall screeched "One at a time. Miss Brooks?"

"Errr... well. Malfoy called me a... a mudblood and..."

_What am I meant to say? Fred started the fight? No._

"... and-"

"And I hit him" Fred finished "then Zabini pushed me over-"

"AND THEN WEASEL-G SHOT A CRUSEARTUS CURSE AT BLASE! ...It missed, of course" Malfoy shouted.

"WHAT!"I DID NOT!" George screamed.

"And how can you tell us apart?"

"Lucky guess" Goyle said spitefully.

"Mr Weasley-"

Both twins looked at McGonagall.

"-Err... I mean George. Give me you wand so I can see what your most recent spells are-"

"YOU ATTUALLY BELIEVE HIM?" both twins yelled, pointing at Malfoy.

"Do not shout at me. And as a teacher I cannot take sides. Now give me your wand"

George reluctantly handed her his wand.

"Can _we_ go now?" Crabbe asked.

"No" McGonagall replied.

At this point Professor Snape walked over, looking very amused.

McGonagall did some kind of complicated thing with George's wand and then handed it back to him.

"Mr Malfoy, you are in big trouble"

Fred smirked.

"All of you are" Snape added "Minerva, shall I take them back to the castle?"

"Yes Severus. I think you should... we don't need any more fights"

He walked in the direction of the castle, closely followed by Fred, George, Sky, Lee, Draco, Blase, Vincent and Gregory.

"Sorry" Fred said to Sky a few minutes later.

"For what?" she replied smiling.

"For getting you into trouble"

"Oh... don't worry about it. You got the Slytherin's in trouble too"

"Yeah... I guess that's good" he grinned.

* * *

><p>When they go to the castle, Snape told the Slytherin's to go to their common room and the Gryffindor's to go with him to see Professor Umbridge.<p>

"What! How come _they_ aren't in trouble?" Lee asked.

"Why are we going to see Umbridge and not Dumbledore?" questioned Sky.

"_Professor!_ Thirty points from Gryffindor!"

"Yes, but _why?_" asked George.

"Ten points from Gryffindor for asking too many questions. Professor Dumbledore is away at the moment"

"Fred?" Sky asked quietly.

"Mmhhmm?"

"Next time don't hit Malfoy. Then he'd get in trouble for calling me a you-know-what"

"'You-know-what'? Where'd that come from?"

"Mione made it up"

"Haha. I see"

* * *

><p>A few minutes later they arrived at Professor Umbridge's office.<p>

"In you go" Snape said to all four of them.

They walked into the worst looking room they had ever seen, it was horrible. The walls were baby pink and everywhere you looked you would see a kitten, which wasn't so bad in Sky's opinion but Fred looked discussed.

"Hello children" Professor Umbridge said "May I help you?"

They quickly explained what had happened, truthfully.

"Well. I must say, I'm very disappointed. You will all have detention and letters home"

"But Sky didn't do any-" Fred started.

"Neither did I!" Lee said, glaring at Fred.

"You where all there" Umbridge said calmly.

"What about the Slytherin's?" said George.

"What about them? They didn't start the fight" she replied, taking a sip of tea from a pink cup.

"They _were there'_" Sky answered back.

"This conversation ends here. Tomorrow, instead of going to Hogsmeade, after breakfast you will come here" she replied and put her cup on the table. As she did this her sleeve lifted a little.

Fred gasped and moved backwards quickly.

"Whatever is the matter?" Umbridge asked kindly. So kindly that it wasn't kind.

"I... you..."

"You all may leave now. Go to your common room!"

"But-" George started.

"NOW!" she said, glaring at Fred.

* * *

><p>When they got back to the common room, George and Lee went to get some food from the house elves while Fred sat down with Sky.<p>

"It's freezing in here" Sky said, as they sat down.

"Yeah... your hair's gone blue"

"What? Really?" Sky looked down, only to see that he was telling the truth.

"Yeah..." Fred would normally smirk at something like this but he didn't.

"What's wrong?" she asked him.

"What? Nothing"

"You've barely spoken since we were in Umbridge's office. What did you see?"

"Nothing. It was just my imagination" he said quickly.

"Then why are you worrying about it?"

"I'm not"

"Ok then. What do you _think_ you saw?"

"I... it doesn't matter"

"Alright... you're still worried though?"

He nodded.

"What was it?" she said softly.

"I thought... it looked like... she had the dark mark"

Sky gasped. She couldn't stop herself.

"But I was imagining it!" he added quickly.

"Are... are you sure?"

"Yes... no... yes. Dumbledore would know, right?"

"Yeah... I guess so"

"Well... I'm not going to detention tomorrow... you wanna go Hogsmeade?"

"I don't know... If we don't go to the detention then we might get detentions alone with her and if you weren't imagining then that could be... bad"

"I'm still not going. No way"

"Well... I guess we could go to Hogsmeade"

"Awesome. We can finally go to Zonko's!" he grinned.

"Even awesomer" she smiled up at him.

"Ahh. So you do like jokes!" he laughed.

"Maybe"

"Oh and by the way... I don't think _'awesomer' _is a word" he laughed again.

"Well it is now. I'm going to go and wash this eyeliner off my face. I'll be back in a few minutes"

"Ok... and your hair's now purple by the way"

With that Sky sprinted up the stairs to her dorm.

* * *

><p><em>HE ASKED ME TO GO TO HOGSMEADE WITH HIM!<em>

This was the most amazing thing that had ever happened to her.

As she washed off all the smudged eyeliner her hair became red once again. Also while she washed it off she remembered what Fred had seen... or _imagined_. But what if he hadn't imagined? What if Umbridge really _was_ a deatheater? ...No... She wasn't... She couldn't be. It wasn't fair! On the one day he spoke to her this happened!

* * *

><p>Fred was still sat down in the common room. He'd lied. He'd lied to her. He knew he wasn't imagining. The look that Umbridge had given him said it all. He had to tell someone. Like Dumbledore or... or Harry. No... he couldn't worry Harry. He would tell Dumbledore when he got back... That was another thing. Where <em>was <em>Dumbledore? How could he let a deatheater into the school?

"Hey"

Fred looked up. Sky had come down, her hair red again and her eyeliner washed off "Hi"

Sky sat back down next to him "When do you thing George and Lee'll be back?"

"Dunno. Probably soon"

"You're still worrying. You said barely anything funny at all"

"Oh"

"Right. Go and get loads of your Weasley products"

"Why?" he said looking confused.

"Quickly. We can prank Lee!"

Just then Lee and George came through the portrait hole carrying loads of food and drink.

"Too late" Fred muttered.

Sky smiled at him, trying to make him smile and just for a split second a slight smile seemed to creep onto his face.

Lee and George sat down with them and started talking about Weasley products. Fred didn't join in.

Sky pulled out her wand, willow, ten inches, swishy and good for charms... dragon heartstring, and started fiddling with it. She noticed out of the corner of her eye that Fred looked at her and smiled sweetly.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: REVIEW! PWEEESSEEEE! I WILL LOVE YOU FOREVER!**


	3. Detention

**It's Not Fair**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I have no reviews so far. Please review and tell me what you think of Sky.**

* * *

><p>The next day, Fred and Sky skipped breakfast and got some food from the house elf's so to avoid Umbridge. Lee and George seemed to be going to the detention, Fred hadn't offered for them to go to Hogsmeade with them. Sky kind of liked this, you can guess why.<p>

As they had breakfast they joked about pretty much everything that happened (this _is_ Fred we're talking about after all) and Sky's hair changed colour about five times.

"Haha. Your hairs red again now... but your eyes are pink"

"Damn it!"

"Don't worry. It suits you" he laughed.

"Shut up" she snapped but in a kind way "What about now?"

"Greeny-blue, as always" he smiled.

"_I don't think 'Greeny' is a word" _she mocked and laughed.

"Now it's your turn to shut up!" he replied, throwing pumpkin juice at her and missing by far (probably on purpose).

"Once we're in Hogsmeade you are going to have _so _much snow in your face!"

"But it missed!"

"And?"

"You are really annoying, you know that?" he told her "Come on. Let's go now, everyone's already gone"

Sky laughed and got up. It was true, they'd spent far more time in the common room then they'd meant to.

"Umbridge is gonna be _pretty_ angry" he grinned as he said this "You sure you wanna skip detention?"

"Hey! It was you who suggested it!"

* * *

><p>When they got to Hogsmeade (and after Sky had finished throwing snow at Fred) they finally got into Zonkos. Sky had only been in there a few times and this was by far the most exiting of those times. It was so colourful and that's a big difference when at your school everything is either grey, black or your house colour.<p>

"Look at this" Fred said.

"Now that _is_ strange. What is it?"

"Haha. Me and George designed it, don't tell my mum, and sold it to Zonkos. It gives you ideas for pranks"

"Sounds awesome"

"Yeah. You defiantly_ do _like jokes"

"When are you gonna drop that?"

"Never" he grinned.

"Joy" she said with fake sarcasm.

"Right. I'm buying this"

"What? You _made it_, you idiot"

"Yeah, but we sold them _all_" he replied, as if it should have been obvious.

"Of course you did" she muttered, wondering why she bothered to make these comments.

* * *

><p>About half an hour later, Sky had dragged Fred into a Jewellery shop. This shop was new. It hadn't been there last time. Sky laughed when Fred kept looking behind his shoulder, as if he was worried that one of his brothers would see him in there. He raised his eyebrows as she picked up more rings.<p>

"How many do you _need_?" he asked.

"Lot's" she replied.

"Look, put them down. You're already wearing six"

"Yeah... well I like these ones"

"If you put them down, I'll buy you that necklace you liked" he told her, hopefully.

Sky turned around to face him "Fred, you only spoke to me for the first time yesterday and already you're offering to buy me jewellery?"

"Yeah, well I'm ginger. It means I'm awesome" he said taking the rings from her, putting them down and picking up the little silver necklace with the star on made of fake diamonds. It wasn't tacky though, it was nice.

"...You could buy me the one made of real diamonds? If you're so awesome"

"Nice try" he said, grinning as he went over to buy the necklace. Sky laughed "It was worth a go and you don't have to buy me that"

"Ahh well, too late" he threw then necklace at her gently and she caught it.

"You could have broke that!"

He grinned.

* * *

><p>Later on they went over to the bench facing the shrieking shack but they didn't sit down. They stood and looked over at it while they talked (like Hermione and Ron did in the POA film).<p>

"Thanks for buying the necklace" she told him, she was wearing it now.

"No problem" he smiled down at her.

"Ugghhh... we are in so much trouble"

"How bad can it be?"

She raised her eyebrows at him "Well...-"

"Ok! I get the point already!" he grinned.

This made Sky smile. She liked it when he grinned.

"Soooo" he said, after a long silence.

"We should get back to the castle soon"

"Yeah... but not yet" he added the last bit quickly.

Sky smiled. Wow, she was smiling a lot recently. Spending too much time with Fred Weasley no doubt "Next time there's a Hogsmeade visit do you wanna hang out with me again?" she asked, without thinking.

He smiled at her "I'd love to"

She smiled back up at him and stayed there for a minute, then she realised.

_He's going to kiss me. He's _actually_ going to kiss me-_

Then as suddenly as Sky had realised, they heard a noise behind them. They quickly turned around.

"_Hem-hem_"

"Oh, great" Fred muttered.

"YOU TWO WERE MEANT TO BE IN DETENTION WITH ME!"

"Yeah, about that-" Fred started.

"HOW DARE YOU NOT TURN UP! I HAVE A GOOD MIND TO GET YOU BOTH EXPELLED!" Umbridge screeched "AND MISS BROOKS, PLEASE MAKE YOUR HAIR A MORE NATTURAL COLOUR FOR SCHOOL!"

"I'm sorry?" Sky asked, confused.

"BLUE DOES NOT BLEND IN WITH THE CROUD!"

Sky glared at Fred in a '_Why didn't you bloody tell me?'_ sort of way. He winked and she smiled.

"Now as I am in a good mood-" Umbridge was cut off:

"Clearly" Fred muttered.

"-your only punishment will be a detention. You will be doing lines. Oh, Miss Brooks thank you for changing your hair back to red. You will be first in detention, come with me now. Mr Weasley come to my office after dinner"

"NO!" Fred shouted a little louder then he meant to.

"I'm sorry?"

"She's not going with you!"

_Oh no. Not another argument about me._

"Well... if Miss Brooks refuses to come to detention then I will have no choice but to expel her"

"You can't expel students!" Sky said.

"No, I cannot. But the Minister for Magic can"

Sky still didn't want to go with her alone. Umbridge could be a deatheater! She took a step backwards without realising.

"Right!" Umbridge said, angrily. She stepped forward and grabbed Sky's arm.

"Hey! Let me go!"

Umbridge pulled Sky along with her and as Sky tried to pull back one of her rings fell off and landed in the snow.

"YOU'RE NOT ALOUD TO DO THAT!" Fred screamed after her as he picked up Sky's ring. He then ran after them, only to be knocked backwards by some kind of invisible shield. Great.

* * *

><p>A little while later, Sky was in Umbridge's horrible office.<p>

"Now. Like I said, you are going to be doing some lines... well... only one word really but lots of times"

Sky reached for her quill.

"No. Use my quill and you won't be needing any ink"

"Okey. What do you want me to write?"

"Just one word, 'Mudblood'"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know the end bit is kinda like the Bellatrix and Hermione scene in DHp1 but I thought it worked well! REVIEW PLEEEAASSEEE!**


	4. More Detention

**It's Not Fair**

* * *

><p>"Excuse me?" Sky asked, offended.<p>

"I want you to write 'mudblood' on the parchment, I don't know how many times. Until dinner, I suppose"

"Bu-"

"Just get on with it... I'm busy"

Reluctantly, Sky started writing and just after she finished the first 'mudblood', her hand began to sting.

* * *

><p>Fred sat there in the snow, for about ten minutes, waiting for the shield to drop. He had been so close and Umbridge had ruined it! It wasn't fair! Nothing was fair!<p>

"Fred?"

"Hey, George"

"What are you doing?"

"Umbridge put up some shield and I can't get out"

"Oh. One sec" George pulled out his wand and started trying to break the shield.

"I already tried" Fred told him "How was detention?"

"She made us clean up her office... she was really mad when you and Sky didn't turn up" George laughed.

"Yeah... we figured that" Fred grinned "Where's Lee?"

"In Zonkos. I wanted to come and find you" he laughed.

* * *

><p>After about ten more minutes of trying to break the shield the twins gave up. George sat down on the snow on the other side of the shield to keep Fred company while they waited for it to break.<p>

"Whats that?" George asked, pointing to the silver ring, with lots of white crystals in, which was on the floor by Fred.

"It's Sky's"

"Oh?" George replied, looking extremely confused.

Fred explained but he left out the bit about almost kissing her. He even told him about Umbridge being a deatheater.

About an hour later it was starting to get dark and a lot colder.

"Shall I go and get a teacher?" George asked. Everyone had gone back to the castle now. But just as George said this a circle around Fred seemed to shimmer.

Fred grabbed Sky's ring, got up and tried to walk over to George. It worked.

"Finally!" George said as he got up.

"Come on, quickly! Dinner will be almost finished and I'm already in deep trouble with Umbridge!"

* * *

><p>When the twins got back to the castle dinner had indeed finished. Fred quickly grabbed a quill, some ink and some parchment from his bag. He scribbled down a note and handed it to George.<p>

"Can you give it to Sky please?"

"Yeah, sure. See ya later"

Fred walked off up the stairs towards Umbridge's office. He saw Sky in the crowd but couldn't get to her so he just smiled.

_Damn! I should have given George her ring too!_

* * *

><p>When Fred knocked at Umbridge's door and was invited in he suddenly wished that he had skipped this detention too.<p>

"Your late, Mr Weasley"

"Yeah... and whose fault was that then?"

"Nobody's but your own!" she snapped "Right. You will be doing lines... with _my_ quill. You won't need any ink and I want you to write 'I must keep secrets'" she giggled.

"Yes, but what if I don't _want_ to keep secrets"

"Well, like I said. You _must_"

"Must I now?" Fred muttered as he started writing.

* * *

><p>Sky was in her dorm. She had bandaged up her hand, which really hurt. How could Umbridge do that? It wasn't fair. That would probably be there forever and it was possibly the worst word that <em>could be <em>there. _Surely_ she wasn't allowed to do that? Judging by Fred's reaction when Malfoy called her a mudblood, he was gonna go mad when he saw this. Just then there was a knock on the door:

"Come in?" she said, hoping that whoever it was couldn't tell that she'd been crying.

It was George "Fred gave me this note to give to you"

"Oh... thanks" she replied, taking the parchment.

George left the room as Sky read the note:

'_Meet me in the common room at 9pm – Fred W'_

Sky smiled. This should be very interesting. She jumped up off her bed to re-do her eyeliner, only to find her eyes pink again.

_Damn it! I really need to learn to control this._

Once she had got her eyes back to_ 'greeny-blue' (as_ Fred had put it) and re-done her eyeliner, Sky jumped back onto her bed and pulled out her charms homework. She had nothing better to do.

* * *

><p>At nine, Sky left her dorm and went to sit by the fire in the common room. Fred walked in almost straight away, clutching his hand.<p>

"I only just got out!" he was not happy.

"Oh... are you ok?"

"Yeah" he replied, sitting next to her "What did she make you write?"

"It doesn't matter" she smiles.

"Yeah it does... let's see"

Sky let him take her hand and pull back the bandages. She could tell how angry he was even though she wasn't looking at him.

"Wait here" he said as he sprinted out of the common room (probably to Umbridge's office).

"FRED!" she called.

"Sky?" a voice said behind her.

"Oh... hi Mione" she replied, startled.

"What just happened?"

"I don't really know"

* * *

><p>Fred burst into Umbridge's office, she was marking papers.<p>

"Didn't anyone ever teach you to knock, Mr Weasley?"

"HOW DARE YOU!"

"I'm sorry?" she said looking up.

"HOW DARE YOU MAKE SKY WRITE THAT!"

"Oh. Yes. Well it was a punishment, it wasn't meant to be enjoyable"

"YOU COULD HAVE GOT HER TO WRITE ANYTHING AND IT WOULDN'T HAVE BEEN '_ENJOYABLE_'!" he screamed.

"Mr Weasley, please calm down"

"NO! I DON'T WANT TO"

Umbridge sighed "That's the problem with Weasley's. They throw a massive fuss over someone that they only spoke to yesterday" she muttered to herself.

"YEAH BUT- Wait... how did you know that! Have you been spying on us? And what do you mean _'the problem with Weasley's'?_... I'LL TELL YOU A PROBLEM... THE PROBLEM WITH DEATHEATERS IS-"

"ENOUGH!" she screeched "Now, Mr Weasley, I would like you to follow me-"

"I'm not going anywhere with you!"

"Well, I'm afraid you have no choice"

Fred smirked and turned towards the door. He decided that this was probably a good time to leave. He heard her mutter something and he turned around just in time to see a curse flying through the air towards him.

* * *

><p>Umbridge watched as it hit him, sent him flying backwards out of the door and down a flight of stairs.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: REVIEW, REVIEW, REWIEW! PWWEESSEEE!**


	5. Missing

**It's Not Fair**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm soooo sorry it's been so long...**

* * *

><p>The next morning when Sky woke up, her first thought was:<br>_Great. Defence Against the Dark Arts after lunch. This'll be interesting._

She and Hermione had waited for Fred the previous night and eventually left the common room to look for him. There was no sign of him _or _Umbridge. He was probably with George planning some massive prank for her punishment.

* * *

><p>Half an hour later, Sky was walking into the great hall for breakfast, with Hermione.<p>

"Sky!"

"Hey George. Where's Fred?"

"I was gonna ask you she same"

"What? He's not with you?" Hermione asked.

"Does it look like it?"

"Come on. He's probably in the great hall with Lee" Sky told them.

"Ok" She muttered, sitting down "Maybe not"

"When was the last time _you _saw him?" Hermione asked George.

"Before his detention"

"I saw him after" Sky added.

"Well Lee's not here so-" George started.

"Hey guys! Did I hear my name?" Lee asked sitting between Hermione and Sky.

"You were saying?" Sky looked at George.

"Lee have you seen Fred?"

"Nope. Not with you?"

"Why does everyone keep asking that? Isn't it clear he's not with me?"

"He's probably setting up a prank somewhere" Lee suggested.

* * *

><p>Later that day, at lunch time, in the great hall:<p>

"Ok. He's not setting up a prank anywhere" Sky said as she sat down.

"What did the teachers say in your lessons?" Hermione asked George and Lee.

"That he's ditching class and setting up a prank" Lee replied.

"Me and Sky have Defence Against the Dark Arts next. I'll ask Umbridge what he said last night" Hermione told everyone.

"What do you mean?" George looked confused.

"Didn't we tell you?" Sky asked "Last night he went to talk to her... probably more shout then talk..."

"So you weren't the last one to see him?" asked George.

Suddenly, Sky remembered what Fred had seen.

"No... no I wasn't"

* * *

><p>Sky and Hermione sat down at the back of the class. This was where Sky always sat in lessons she did not enjoy.<p>

"Hermione, what do you think we should say to Umbridge?" She asked, not wanting another detention.

"No idea but let's try not to get told off. I don't think she likes being asked things"

* * *

><p>A few minutes later, Professor Umbridge walked into the room. She was wearing a disgusting pink dress with matching shoes and her usual horrid bow in her hair. She had that fake smile on her face.<p>

"Hello children" she said sweetly, looking around the class. Her sweet but too sweet smile faded when her eyes fell on Sky "Now, now Miss Brooks. Children who get detention can't be trusted to sit at the back where I can't see them can they? Come and sit with Mr Potter here at the front" Her horrid smile returned.

"But-" Hermione nudged Sky to tell her to just do as she said.

Sky reluctantly got up and went to sit at the front. She should have expected this. Harry had been told to move from the back when he had detention.

"Right class, today we will be reading about..."

And so the lesson began .

_Stupid deatheaters! They're such idiots! Why does Voldemort have to interfere with school! IT'S NOT FAIR! Why-_

"MISS BROOKS!"

"Huh? What?"

"I said open your book to Chapter Twenty!"

"Ok, right, sorry"

Sky opened her book but didn't read it. She just turned the pages every now and then.

"Sky?" Harry whispered a few minutes later.

Sky looked up "Yeah?"

"What did she make you do for detention?"

"Lines..."

"Stupid toad!"

"Mr Potter did you say something?"

"No" Harry replied harshly.

"No_ Professor _" Umbridge corrected him.

"_No Professor_"

* * *

><p>After the lesson, Sky stayed behind with Hermione to talk to Umbridge. They walked up to her desk.<p>

"Umm... Professor?" Sky asked

Umbridge looked up and smiled sweetly "Yes girls?"

"Umm, we were wondering if Fred Weasley came to see you last night?" asked Hermione.

"Yes, he came for his detention. Now if you don't mind, I must get this paperwork done"  
>"No, I mean after that?"<p>

Umbridge's eyes narrowed "No, he didn't. Now please leave. I am very busy"

With that Umbridge went back to her paperwork. It was clear she wasn't going to say anything so the girls left.

* * *

><p>"The <em>HORRID LYING TOAD<em>!" was the first thing Sky said after they left the room.

"Well, maybe he didn't go to her?"

Sky thought about this "They why was she so keen for us to leave?"

"I don't know. Maybe she really was busy..."

"...Maybe"

* * *

><p>When Sky and Hermione got back to the common room they told Lee and George about what Umbridge had said.<p>

"So basically she was no help at all then." Lee said.

"No, not really" Sky replied.

Lee sighed "George, you wanna go prank the first years?"

George shook his head "I gotta do homework" He sighed and then left the common room for the library.

"George Weasley... doing homework?" Sky said after he had gone.

"Not wanting to prank first years?" Lee added

Hermione looked at them both "We need to find Fred"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Again, I'm so sorry it's been so long and I'm sorry about it being short. Review! Please! **


	6. First Meeting

**It's Not Fair**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: We'll be getting into the story properly in the next chapter :DD Thank you everyone who has reviewed, added to your favourite or put me on story/author alert. The reason I got this done so quickly was because I got reviews so quickly!**

* * *

><p>The next day after dinner, Hermione, Sky, Harry and Ron were in the common room. The girls were doing charms homework while Ron seemed very keen to leave.<p>

"Hermione, it's too hard!" Sky said in annoyance.

"No it's not. Not if you focus"

"Yeah, well I've got other stuff on my mind right now!"

Ron laughed "What? Like Fred not showing up for two days? Why do _you_ care!"

Sky glared at him. They'd never gotten along. Not since they first met at Kings Cross. Sky had been there with her mum and dad but they had had to leave early for an important meeting. Sky had somehow managed to get lost.

* * *

><p><em>I slowly walked through the station, looking for platform 9 or 10. It was so big and there were so many people. I looked at a big clock to see how long I had to find the train. I knew it left at 11. The nice lady from the... what was it? Oh yes. Ministry of Magic. The lady from the Ministry of Magic had said so. She had also explained how to get onto the platform. I was <em>not_ looking forward to that._

_I had plenty of time to get there. There was no rush._

_It was no shock when the lady told me that I was a witch. I was born with extremely bright red unnatural looking hair that changed colour every 2 minutes. My family knew something was up. The doctors said it was amazing. Mum said that they cut some of my hair to do some tests or something. But the next day when she rang them up, they didn't know what she was talking about. It was as if they had forgotten._

_I was home-schooled up until now, mainly because my hair and eyes changed colour. My parents made me wear hoods when I went out._

_Then as I got older, I could control it more. I could go out and nothing would change. The lady from the Ministry said that Metamorphmagi are really rare. Let alone muggle-born ones. She said that they knew about me when I was born and that they had meeting about whether they should tell my parents straight away. They decided against it, obviously._

_So, I found out a few months ago. My mum was so happy, my dad seemed unsure of how to react. Then, that night, I heard him telling my mum that he didn't want me to go to Hogwarts. But he couldn't stop me. So here I am._

_As I carried on walking, I heard some people laughing. I looked towards where it was coming from. Two boys with bright ginger hair had shut a third ginger boy in one of the rooms where you can sit and wait for trains. But that wasn't it. They had Hogwarts things! So, I ran over and laughed too. After a few seconds the boy holding the door shut let go._

"_Wow! You're a Metamorphmagus!" It wasn't a question._

Oh no...

_I quickly pulled up my hood before anyone noticed._

"_What colour is it?"_

"_Pink" The boy grinned "Suits you" _

_Suddenly, the boy who had been shut in the room came bursting out, not looking happy._

"_Bloody hell you two! What was that for! And you" He turned to me "It's not bloody funny!"_

"_Sorry" I giggled._

_He glared and then pushed past me, clearly not realising how hard because he knocked me over. The two other boys, who I now realised were twins, burst out laughing but I must have looked as if I was about to cry or something because one of them stopped._

"_Ron! You knocked her over!" he said, helping me up "You ok?"_

"_Yeah, thanks" I smiled._

"_I'm Fred by the wa-"_

"_FRED! GEORGE! RON! Come _on_ or you'll miss the train!" A woman who must have been their mum shouted "Oh, hello dear. What's your name?"_

"_Sky" I replied "I'm... a bit lost"_

"_Don't worry. You can come with us if you like" She smiled "Now, come _on _boys!"_

_And that was that. Ron hated me for laughing at him. It was silly really. He must have been in a bad mood. Me and Fred didn't really talk after that. He would say hi every now and then but that's it._

_We met Harry, got on to the platform and then I met Hermione and sat with her on the train._

* * *

><p>"Yes, Ron. That's what I'm thinking about... just other things too!" Sky replied, a little annoyed.<p>

Ron glared back at her.

"Will you too _try_ to get along!" Hermione burst out "Fred is missing and you are _glaring _at each other!"

Just as Hermione finished saying this, George and Lee came into the common room.

"McGonagall's finally decided something up!" Lee almost shouted.

"She's writing to mum" George added.

"Well, she bloody took her time!" said Ron.

"Yeah well... she says she'll write to her _tomorrow_ if he doesn't show up"

"WHAT!" Sky shouted "WHY NOT NOW!"

"Merlin, Sky! Calm down" Lee said, sounding slightly shocked.

"I wish Dumbledore was here. He would've written to mum straight away" George said quietly.

Sky sighed. She was starting to worry now. Fred had been missing for two days. Umbridge was the last one to have seen him. Umbridge was a deatheater... or at least _probably _was a deatheater. Sky sighed again and carried on with her homework.

* * *

><p>Professor Umbridge was sat in her office thinking. She had a problem. A <em>big <em>problem. The children were being clever. Or at least more clever then she had thought they would be. But she had an idea. It would be hard but she could do it. And she could do it quickly. It wouldn't stop them all by the looks of things but it would defiantly help.

_Yes_ she thought _that's what I'll have to do._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry if it was a bit boring but I think it's best you know that background information. If you want to know anything about Sky, look on my profile. Please review! Like I said, the reason I got this done so quickly was because I got reviews! Please say what you think of the story so far :DD**


	7. Author's Note

**A/N: Hey guys! Firstly, I'm sorry about making my story alert people think there was a new chapter but I thought I'd let you know that I'm going on holiday for two weeks so I won't be updating. ****But**** I will keep writing while I'm on holiday so I will be able to update as soon as I get back :D**

**I'll tell you this about the next chapter (hopefully it will keep you interested xD) : We'll be hearing from Fred in the next chapter so don't lose interest :D**

**~ WiccanWeasley101 **


	8. Forgetting, Dreams and Fred

**It's Not Fair**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So sorry this took so long! It took me forever to type up and I don't know why. Also, I realised that I haven't said thank you to the people who reviewed! **

**Thank you:**

_**migetninja**_**: This chapter should tell you.**

_**I love Tike and Klaine**_

_**flibbles**_

_**ZombieInk**_

_**CattyGetDown**_

_**NymphyPhoebe**_**: This chapter should also tell you!**

_**TwasTheNargles**_**: Don't speak to soon. I have a bad feeling that George and Ron are going to get a bit OOC. But thanks :)**

_**he he eh**_

**And thank you to everyone who's put me on Story/Author alert :)**

* * *

><p>The next day, as Sky walked down to breakfast, something felt different. She wasn't sure what but <em>something<em> did. It was sort of to do with the way people were acting but she wasn't really sure. It was most likely nothing.

When she sat down, at the Gryffindor table, Hermione asked her how she was.

"Alright" Sky replied "I just wish Fred would show up"

"Fred? Fred who?"

Ron gave Hermione an odd look "Fred Weasley. Who else would she be talking about"

This time Hermione gave Ron an odd look "What are you talking about?"

"What do you mean, 'what is he talking about'?" Sky asked

"I mean, who is Fred Weasley?"

George and Lee had now arrived at the table.

"Hermione? Did I just hear you ask who Fred is?" George asked, looking confused

"Yes. Since when is there a 'Fred Weasley'?"

"Err, since 1978. When we were born"

"George, what do you mean 'we'?" Harry asked, puzzled.

Sky just stared at them, and then she said "Guys, Fred and George are the ones who play jokes. Stop it"

"Err, _me_ and George are the ones who play jokes, Sky" Lee told her.

Sky looked confused "So you guys are telling me that you don't know who Fred is?"

Hermione, Lee and Harry nodded.

"Ok guys, stop it. It's not funny" Sky told them in an annoyed way.

"_You know_. He looks like me, sounds like me... well, according to Sky, I have a deeper voice but no one else has noticed that. Anyway-" Ron cut George off.

"And he's been missing for a few days"

Hermione rolled her eyes "Come on. Let's get to class"

* * *

><p>Sky was not in the mood for Potions, especially O.W.L Potions. She was sat at the back of the class, with Hermione, with the hope that she'd stopped this stupid prank. Ron had insisted that he and Harry sit at the other side of the room from Sky. This meant the front and that meant a lot more points from Gryffindor.<p>

"Hermione?"

"Yes?"

"You really don't know who Fred is?"

Hermione looked at Sky "You're still going on about that?"

_It's not like Hermione to play pranks,_ Sky thought, _So what if she's not? What if she really doesn't know?_

"Oi! Seamus!" Sky whispered, loudly

Seamus turned around, looking slightly annoyed "What?"

"Do you know anyone called Fred Weasley?"

"Err, no" And then he turned back to his work.

_Okey..._

"Miss Brooks, 10 points from Gryffindor. Do your work!"

Sky sighed and carried on writing about the potion that they had made a few lessons ago.

_Ok. So some people have no idea who Fred is. This is just getting worse and worse. Maybe I should ask Hermione what she thinks. Before I do that, I'll have to convince her that Fred does exist though. If not, I'll go to the library and see if anything like this has happened before._

* * *

><p>Later that day, at lunch time, Sky was talking to Hermione in the great hall.<p>

"Look, I know you don't believe me, but I'm telling the truth! Fred is George's twin. They look the same and sound the same and Fred like playing jokes. Just like George! They want to own a joke sho-"

"Sky, you're describing George and _Lee. _That is, apart from the twin part"

"No, no I'm not. Look, Hermione, I know you don't believe me but just pretend you do for a minute. Fred had been missing for a few days. Now only a few people can remember him. Any idea what could've caused this? Only some people remembering him, I mean?

Hermione thought about this for a moment.

"Well... there is... well it would make sense... sort of. But..."

"What is it?" Sky asked.

"If this Fred person is real, who was the last person to see him?"

"Umbridge"

"Right..." Hermione looked deep in thought "Well, I have to go and do some last minute homework" Then Hermione walked off, down the corridor, before Sky could say anything.

_Last minute homework?_

* * *

><p>Hermione was walking towards Professor Umbridge's office. She had to talk to her. Not say anything directly. Just try and find something out. But that wouldn't be it. She would be wrong. It was too hard, to rare. But it <em>made sense<em>. At lease... she thought it did.

_Ok. It makes sense, apart from one thing, _She smiled, _But that's easily answered. I'll have to talk to Sky about it. I hope I'm wrong, though. If I'm right, this is, going to become even more complicated._

As Hermione walked towards to door to Umbridge's office, she wondered if this was a good idea. But she had to find out. If she was right, they needed to know, as soon as possible.

She knocked on the door.

* * *

><p>Sky had walked into the common room, to find George sat on his own. This was very rare. Not only was he alone, he wasn't laughing, grinning or even smiling. But the most shocking thing of all was that he was reading. George Weasley was <em>reading<em>.

Sky went over and sat with him.

"Hey, George. What's up?"

"Just trying to work out why only some of us can remember Fred"

"Yeah, I was gonna do that but I asked Hermione instead"

George looked up from his book, hopefully "What did she say?"

"I think she had an idea but then she ran off to do some 'last minute homework'"

George raised an eyebrow "Surely, if she wants to go and do something, she can think of a better excuse then _that_?"

Sky laughed "Yeah, I thought that too"

"Anyway" George handed her a book "You can look through that one" He smiled, slightly. Almost as if he wanted to grin but couldn't.

They looked through the books for the rest of lunch, finding nothing, and when it was time for class, Sky threw the book to the ground in frustration. This kind of think rarely happened.

"It's not fair!" she almost shouted.

"What?"

"Everything! It was all going so well! Now, no one knows who Fred is and that means that McGonagall probably won't write toy your mum! What if your mum doesn't know who he is!" Sky was almost crying now, at the thought of McGonagall not writing to Mrs Weasley.

"Wow, calm down Sky. I'm sure mum can remember him and McGonagall probably can too" George didn't sound so sure.

"Yeah, right. Sure, McGonagall can remember him! Because she's going to be able to remember him, when Lee can't, isn't she!" Sky burst out, sarcastically. She was crying now and George looked like he had no idea what to do, so he hugged her.

"Why are you crying? I bet it would be just like Fred to walk the door right now"

Sky wasn't looking at his face but she could tell that he was smiling. Or trying to. She would be too, if she wasn't too busy crying.

"He's probably hiding somewhere or something, to see how we all react, and soon he'll come in and see you crying. You'll never hear the end of that" George carried on, defiantly smiling now.

Sky pulled away from him "If he's just hiding, then why can't most of the school remember him?"

George sighed "Maybe... they just..."

"... Sorry" she said, quietly

"Huh? For what?"

"Ruining it"

He smiled "Are we going to class or not?"

Sky shook her head "I only have History of Magic. I don't feel like going and Binns won't notice I'm gone"

"Well, I've got transfiguration so I'd better go" he hugged her again and smiled "Keep thinking of Fred walking in. And make sure you're not crying when he does!" He got up and managed to grin at her before leaving the common room.

* * *

><p><em>Sky was walking through the castle. The corridor was long and dark and it was raining quietly outside. She kept walking, unsure of what she was looking for. Slowly, the corridor began to get narrower. Then wider, then narrower, then wider.<em>

_Then there were mirrors._

_As she slowly walked past them, she could see a different scene in each one and the rain got louder._

_Ron and Hermione kissing._

_*pitter-patter pitter-patter*_

_Harry and Ginny laughing._

_*pitter-patter pitter-patter pitter-patter*_

_George and Katie walking around._

_*pitter-patter pitter-patter pitter-patter pitter-patter*_

_Fred and Angelina kissing. _

_She stopped there._

_*pitter-patter pitter-patter*_

_Sky stared at the mirror. They'd stopped kissing now and were just talking. She couldn't hear them but somehow understood what they were saying._

"_I love you" Angelina said, quietly_

_*pitter-patter pitter-patter*_

"_I love you too" Fred replied "More than anyone. Especially more than Sky Brooks. It was so funny when she thought that I was going to kiss her"_

_Sky didn't hear anymore because she had smashed the mirror. As she looked at the place where the mirror had been, another one appeared. This one showed a different scene._

_*pitter-patter pitter-patter*_

_It was different to the others because it kept flicking through different things._

_Umbridge and other deatheaters in a dark room._

_*pitter-patter pitter-patter pitter-patter*_

_Fred smiling and laughing with a load of people._

_*pitter-patter pitter-patter*_

_The people turned into deatheaters._

_*pitter-patter pitter-patter pitter-patter pitter-patter*_

_Fred turned into one too._

_*pitter-patter*_

_Fred fighting with deatheaters._

_*pitter-patter pitter-patter*_

_Fighting._

_*pitter-patter pitter-patter pitter-patter*_

_Duelling._

_*pitter-patter pitter-patter*_

_Cruciatus Curse._

_Fred fell to the floor._

_Screaming that Sky couldn't hear but could see. _

_Sky couldn't smash the mirror. It wouldn't smash no matter how hard she tried. Then things changed. She could hear now but it all became less clear. More deatheaters burst in, even around Sky outside of the mirror. Fred was still screaming and Sky was trying to scream too. Then the mirror shattered._

* * *

><p>Sky sat up, quickly. She was in the common room. It was light. She was shaking and crying again. That was a dream? No not a dream. A nightmare? The worst nightmare ever. She looked around to find that she was the only one there. Was it still lesson time?<p>

Sky just sat there trying to calm herself down. But it was no use. Whatever she thought of, she couldn't calm down.

_It was just a dream. Just a dream. What if Fred walked in right now and found out that the reason you're crying is linked to him? You would never hear the end of it! Like George said!_

Suddenly, the portrait hole opened and George walked in, eating half of a Nosebleed Nougat.

"Sky? Are you telling me that you started crying again?"

Sky just wiped her eyes as he came over to sit with her.

"I'm not helping am I" he said as he sat down "What's up?"

Sky wiped her eyes again "Nothing. Don't worry"

"Is it about Fred again?"

Sky nodded.

George sighed and hugged her.

"I had a dream..."

He hugged her tighter "You don't have to say"

"Sky?"

"Yeah?"

"I know Umbridge is a deatheater"

"What?"

"Fred told me the day you had your detention" George hugged her tighter again "It's ok"

"No it's not! Nothings ok..."

Something in George's voice had changed. Like he was worried now, too. And for some reason that was worrying.

"You ok now?" he asked

"Yeah" she replied. This wasn't a total lie. She _was _feeling a bit better "I just wanna know where Fred is"

"I think everyone, everyone who can remember him, does"

"Where do _you_ think he is?"

"I... I don't know"

* * *

><p>A few days earlier:<p>

Fred slowly opened his eyes. The first thing that he noticed was that his whole body hurt. Like he was bruised everywhere. He started to sit up but stopped quickly. It hurt too much. What had happened? Fred thought about it for a while. Sky... Umbridge. Shouting. Umbridge was a deatheater. Suddenly he remembered. She's shot some kind of spell at him and he's gone through the door and down the stairs. Merlin, that had hurt. That was it. That was the last thing he could remember. Where was he? It was pretty dark and his vision was blurry. Not to mention that he couldn't concentrate because his head hurt too much.

A few minutes later, he decided to try to sit up again. Only now, he realised that the floor he was lying on was freezing cold and made of stone. He very slowly and very carefully sat up, leaning against the cold stone wall.

_Where the bloody hell am I!_

His left arm hurt most. He could barely move it at all. The room was very dark and when he tried to look at his arm, he could only make out a black outline.

When Fred tried to move away from the wall, he realised that it was a big mistake. It turned out that it hurt too much to sit up without support. So then, without thinking, he lent on his left arm for more support. This resulted in hum falling back to the floor and almost crying out.

Later on, Fred had managed to sit up against the wall again. This time he figured that it was probably best to stay there. He started thinking about what had happened before the stuff with Umbridge. He remembered his detention. Had Sky had more detentions? Or George? Or Lee? How long had he been there? Had Sky and George noticed that he was missing?

_Don't be stupid! Of course they have!_

Sky had only just started noticing him. It had taken her five years for that. So had she noticed that he was missing? Again, he started thinking about Sky. He'd almost kissed her. He'd _actually _almost kissed her. But Umbridge had ruined it. Stupid toad! She had to go and ruin _everything_! It wasn't fair!

He sat there thinking about lots of different things, mainly involving George and Sky, for a while. Wherever he was, It was Umbridge's fault. Was Sky in the same situation? Had she shouted at Umbridge or something and the same happened to her? Had George told her that he knew that Umbridge was a deatheater? He kinda hoped so. He didn't like the idea of her making decisions by herself. Not because she'd mess up. He was sure that she wouldn't. But because he didn't want her to feel alone. He knew that if he knew something like that and couldn't talk about it to anyone else, he would. But maybe Dumbledore was back now anyway and Umbridge wasn't even at the school anymore. But how likely was that, really?

_Not very._

So he continued to sit there, waiting. Waiting for his head to stop hurting, waiting for his arm to stop aching, waiting to be able to move his legs, without almost crying out, so he could stand up. Waiting for _something_ to happen.

* * *

><p>A few days later:<p>

After George nodded, Sky said "Did McGonagall say anything about Fred?"

"No... I asked her. She has no idea who 'in the name of the glasses of Harry Potter' he is"

Sky raised her eyebrows "She said that?"

George shrugged "No but I bet she wanted to"

Sky smiled "Well, I told you she wouldn't remember him"

Again, Sky wasn't looking at George but she could tell he was smiling.

"Yeah, yeah you did"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry it's been so long! But look! *points up at the chapter* You heard from Fred! Does that make up for it? I hope it does xD I have three more chapters written out that need typing up. This is what happens when I go on holiday. Typing up stuff that's already written can get a bit boring so please review! Tell me what you think of Sky and the story so far! I really wanna know what you think of Sky! If you review, I will probably get it written up faster! :) **


	9. Seamus and the Library

**It's Not Fair**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry it took ages to type up. I really don't have many excuses *feels bad* But I did just go back to school and I got a tone of homework xD **

**Thank you: **_**TheFredWeasleyMonster **_**and **_**ZombieInk**_** for reviewing and thank you **_**Alina Maxwell **_**and **_**Puckabrina dreamer **_**for putting this story on Story Alert. I know other people have too (thank you :P) but these are the two most recent ones :)**

* * *

><p>Sky and George sat in the common room together for a while, discussing different explanations for what was going on.<p>

"Maybe Fred's been abducted by aliens and they've done something to make people forget him" George suggested

"George, something tells me that that's not very likely" Sky replied. But this idea seemed more right than the others. Though, Fred had defiantly _not _been abducted by aliens.

"Yeah, well... do _you _have a better explanation?" George smiled slightly, normally he would grin.

"Err..." Sky thought about it. She didn't want to say aloud what she had been thinking. She couldn't think _why _that would have happened anyway. So there was no point in saying it.

She shook her head "No. Maybe he's just hiding like you said"

George just shook his head. Had he been thinking the same as her?

"Sky, why weren't you and Hermione in class?" Harry asked as he came into the common room.

"I wasn't in the mood for Binns. And what do you mean me _and_ Hermione?"

"She's not with you?" he replied.

"No. You checked the library?"

"No, I'll go there now" he said this as he left.

Sky looked at George "Where do you think she went?"

George shrugged "Dunno. Probably the library"

* * *

><p>Soon the common room started to fill up. George went to talk to Lee and Sky was left on her own. Whenever Sky was along, she had time to think. And at that moment in time, she didn't want to think. She wanted to talk. When she thought, crazy ideas came into her head that scared her.<p>

_What if Fred ran away, to get away from me? What if what happened in the dream is really happening? What if-_

Sky had had enough of scaring herself so she got up to talk to someone. The nearest person was Seamus.

"Hey, Seamus" she said, sitting next to him. He was trying to do his charms homework and seemed annoyed that she had interrupted him.

"Hi"

"Sorry" Sky said, seeing the look on his face "I just wanted someone to talk to"

"No, it's fine. I was just gonna stop anyway"

"So..." Sky couldn't help herself "Have you heard of anything that can make everyone forget someone?"

He thought for a minute "Actually, I have. Me mam told me a story, a few years back, about something that happened in me family"

"What happened in the story?" Sky asked, hopefully.

"Not much. Someone gave me great-great granddad a potion or something like that and everyone forgot him. It wore off after a few weeks. I can't really remember the whole story. Why?"

Sky smiled. It wore off. "No reason. But did you say _everyone_ forgot him?"

"Yeah, I think so"

"Right"

"Sky, what's this about?" he asked her.

"And you're sure you don't know anyone called Fred Weasley?"  
>He shook his head "Only Weasleys I know are Ron, Ginny, George and Percy"<p>

"Ok, thanks" Sky replied, getting up. She ran over to George and Lee as fast as she could.

"George?"

George turned around "Wow. Sky, your hair's purple"

"It is?" she looked down at her hair "It- Oh well, that's not the point! Can I talk to you?"

"You are talking to me" he smiled his new meant-to-be-grin smile.

Sky rolled her eyes.

"Fine" George said "See you in a bit Lee"

Sky and George walked over to another corner of the common room.

"What's up?" he asked

"I was talking to Seamus-"

"I could see-"

"And he said something-"

"Clearly-"

"And I thought I better tell you-"

"I figured-"

"Will you let me finish!"

George clearly wanted to hear what Seamus had said quickly. Sky told him.

"So it's some kind of potion causing this?" he asked, once she had finished.

"Maybe. But Seamus said it made _everyone_ forget"

"Well... maybe we should talk to Snape" he suggested

Sky raised her eyebrows.

"Ok ok. Good point. Maybe we could get a Slytherin to ask him?"

"Well, that would work if we were friends with any Slytherins" Sky pointed out.

George thought about this "We could just Imperius Malfoy and get _him _to ask for us"

Sky raised her eyebrows again.

"What?"

"You would do that?"

He thought again "Well we need to know don't we?"

It was Sky's turn to think "_Or_ we could just go to the library"

"I'd personally rather Imperius Malfoy"

"And go to Azkaban?"

"I'm 17. I don't have the trace. No one would know"

"Ok... why don't we look in the library and if we don't find anything we'll... talk about this more"

"Fine. But I'm not going to the library in the day. If I get seen in there..."

Sky rolled her eyes.

"What?"

She smiled "Nothing"

"So you wanna go tonight? Meet down here at half 11"

"Why so late?"

"Harry and Ron've been staying up late recently. I said I don't want to be seen going there"

"Alright then" she agreed "Half 11"

* * *

><p>At about 11:25, Sky was waiting in the common room, her hair back to red. She was thinking about weather this was going to help at all. Would they find anything? What if it wasn't even a potion causing this? What if it didn't ware off? No. It would. Of course it would.<p>

"Hey Sky" George said, as he arrived.

Sky looked up "Hey"

"Well, shall we go than?"

"Yeah" she got up and walked to the portrait hole. George followed.

"So we just look through a load of potions books?" he asked.

"Yeah, I guess so" she replied.

When Sky made to turn around the next corner, George pulled her back. He pointed to a shadow, which looked a lot like Filch, on the opposite wall.

Luckily the caretaker seemed to be going the other.

"Here, look through this one" Sky said, handing George a large book.

"_This one? _It's _massive_!"

"Shhh! And you don't have to _read _it all. Just look through it" Sky whispered back, as she picked up a book for herself and began to read through it.

After about ten minutes, George said "This is hopeless! Why don't we just Imperi-"

"Shh! Whisper! Or Filch'll hear us!"

"Why can't we just Imperius Malfoy!" he whispered

"Because that'll only cause more problems!" she replied "And since when were you so keen to get thrown in Azkaban?"

But Sky already knew the answer. Since Fred disappeared. George didn't _care_; he just wanted to find him. And Sky knew that if they didn't find anything soon, she would start to feel the same way too.

* * *

><p>After a few hours of not finding anything apart from 'A Potion to Make You Forget a Bad Memory', 'A Potion to Cure Forgetfulness' and 'How to Make Someone's Owl Forget it's Way Home' they decided to go back to the common room.<p>

"So... do we get to Imperius Malfoy now?" George asked, along the way.

"I don't think it's a very good idea, George. How about we check the library again tomorrow? Then we'll talk about-"

Sky stopped, quickly. She could hear footsteps coming their way. She quickly pushed George into one of Filch's cupboards but just as she was about to get in...

"Miss Brooks?" that sickly sweet voice said.

_Great._

"Uhh... hi Professor"

"May I ask what you are doing up at this hour?"

There was a noise down the corridor, probably Peeves, and Umbridge turned around. Sky took advantage of this. She shut the cupboard door.

"Silenceo" she whispered. This way George wouldn't say anything and get into trouble too. Umbridge turned back to Sky.

""I... err... was looking for you actually, Professor"

"Oh yes?" Umbridge smiled.

Sky was tempted to ask her about the potion but the figured that it probably was not a very wise idea.

"I was wondering if you had any spare books for class. Mine... er... broke"

"Well, Miss Brooks. How did it come to be broken? And you have to ask me at this hour because?"

"Well... I... I don't know why I came now. And... err... I was practising charms and accidently hit it and it... kinda... broke"

"Miss Brooks. This story doesn't seem very likely. Ten points from Gryffindor and detention. Now, go back to your common room and I won't tell Professor McGonagall about this"

"Uhh... yeah" Sky waited for her to leave.

"Well, off you go then!"

"Umm... yeah. Bye" Sky looks behind her shoulder at the cupboard, as she said this. Then, reluctantly, she walked off towards the common room.

* * *

><p>"SKY BROOKS, YOU OPEN THIS DOOR RIGHT NOW!" George screamed but didn't scream. She was clearly leaning against the door because it didn't have a lock.<p>

He decided that she wasn't going to be able to hear him so he waited.

After a few minutes he tried to open the door again. This time he succeeded but Sky wasn't there and neither was Umbridge. George figured that she was probably sent back to the common room so he headed that way, quickly, hoping to catch up with her. After a few minutes, he did.

"Sky!" he tried to say, only just remembering that he couldn't. He walked up behind her and tapped her shoulder.

Sky span round, looking shocked.

"Oh. Hey, George. Please don't do that"

George gave her a '_What-Else-Was-I-Supposed-to-Do' _look and crossed his arms.

Sky rolled her eyes and countered the silencing charm.

"What the bloody hell was that for!" George burst out.

"Shhh! To stop you from getting detention too!" she whispered back

"What's wrong with detention!"

"It would be your second one with her! Which means she'll probably do what she did to me and Fred!"

"Which is?"

Sky sighed "Don't worry. Let's get to the common room before we get caught again"

* * *

><p>As they walked towards the common room, George wondered what had happened in Sky and Fred's detentions. Something so bad that she'd put a silencing charm on him? Well, it wasn't really surprising, if Umbridge was a deatheater.<p>

* * *

><p>Fred could now stand up. He still had no idea where he was or why he was there. His left arm still really hurt but it was defiantly not broken.<p>

The other day, some hooded figure had come and given him a potion. Maybe that's why he could stand up now? He didn't know but one thing he did know what that the door was locked and he had no wand. Umbridge had clearly taken him there. Umbridge was a deatheater. What if there were more deatheaters there?

_Ok. Suppose there _are _more deatheaters here. Why am I here? Because I annoyed Umbridge? Because I know Harry? Because I'm a Weasley?_

"Because I'm a Weasley" he whispered out loud

_And my family are in the Order. Therefore I've been around people from the Order._

"Bloody hell..."

_But no. There aren't more deatheaters here. Just Umbridge._

Fred got up and went to the door. He tried to open it again, knowing that it would be locked. When it was, he kicked it in frustration.

_Great. Now my foot's gonna really hurt too!_

He walked back to where he'd been before and sat down. Right at that moment, Potions and History of Magic sounded good. He just wanted to see George. And Sky. He wanted to see Sky too. _He'd almost kissed her! _ That had taken five years! He wished he had spoken to her sooner. Then this might not have happened because they wouldn't have gone to Zonkos, wouldn't have gotten into the fight, wouldn't have gotten detention. Therefore they wouldn't have skipped detention. If they hadn't skipped detention then they wouldn't have gotten the other detention. Then Umbridge wouldn't have made Sky write that. The he wouldn't have gone to Umbridge.

_And that means that I wouldn't be here!_ _It's not fair! _He thought _Why didn't I talk to her before!_

Suddenly, the door opened and a second hooded figure, who was defiantly not Umbridge, came in. This time Fred decided to speek.

"Where am I?"

The figure seemed shocked that he had spoken and said n a small voice "You shouldn't ask questions"

Fred raised his eyebrows at the figure. He couldn't help it. The figure seemed like he or she didn't want to be there.

"Why are _you _here?" Fred asked

"I really would advise you not to ask questions" the figure whispered "I've been told to check on you but it won't be me next time"

Fred stared at the figure but he didn't say anything. The figure then turned and left, leaving him alone again.

* * *

><p>When Sky and George got back to the common room, Sky sat down.<p>

"Aren't you going to bed?" George asked

"Yeah, in a minute"

"Sky, you ok?" George asked, also sitting down

"Yeah" she smiled

"It's about Fred again isn't it? You know, he's always liked you"

"What?"

George smiled "Even since he met you at King's Cross"

Sky smiled "Really?"

George nodded "And I bet he'll be back soon and he can tell you himself"

Sky couldn't help but notice that George sounded like he was trying to convince himself too.

Sky sighed and rested her head on his shoulder. At least she had someone to talk to. She was happy that he knew about Umbridge. If he didn't, it would have been so much harder.

He hugged her "We'll look in the library same time tomorrow?"

"Yeah" she replied nodding.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Ok, the short bad attempts at fluff will stop! I promise... I just can't help it xDD Revieww pweeseee? :)**


	10. Author's Note 2

**A/N: Hey everyone. I kind of gave up fanfiction for a bit... sorry about that. But I'm planning on carrying on now. Thought I'd just let you know. I'm just going through the chapters because my punctuation is horrible... I'm only skimming them though because I don't have much time right now. I'll hopefully get round to correcting them properly sometime soon :) But I thought I'd just let you know that I'm going to carry on now. The chapters might be more than one week apart sometimes though (I've started my GCSE work). Sorry for making you think there's a new chapter!**

**~WiccanWeasley101**


	11. Blue Hair and Curses

**It's Not Fair**

* * *

><p>"Sky? Sky!"<p>

Sky opened her eyes "W-what?"

George laughed "You fell asleep"

"Oh... sorry"

"Don't worry" he smiled "I'm going to be now. I think you should too"

"Yeah" Sky got up "Night"

"Night"

Sky walked towards her dorm.

"Oh and Sky?"

She turned around "Yeah?"

"Your hair's blue"

* * *

><p>The next day, just after dinner, it was time for Sky's detention.<p>

The newest thing that had happened was that apparently Hermione was missing. And apparently Sky was the last one to have seen her so, naturally, Ron hated her even more. This didn't help the current situation much.

As she walked towards Professor Umbridge's office, she wondered if she should just take a secret passageway to Hogsmeade and run away. Umbridge was the last person she wanted to see right now. But she couldn't leave. She had to say and help George in the library; he'd get lost in there on his own. Plus, if she wanted to find Fred, Hogwarts was the best place to be.

She knocked on the door.

"Come in?"

Sky walked into the horrid, pink, office.

"Please do the same as last time, Miss Brooks"

Sky didn't say anything as she sat down, picking up the quill waiting for her.

_There must be some way out of this. I don't want _that _written on my hand!_

But it seemed that there was no way out of it; she began to write.

_So maybe I should ask her about Fred? If he _had _just randomly decided to leave, maybe he said something. But what if she _did _kidnap him or something? She is a deatheater, after all. Maybe she would kidnap me too and take me to wherever he is. Not that that would help much but I would be with him..._

"Professor?"

Umbridge looked up "Yes, Miss Brooks?"

"Do you know where Fred is?"

Umbridge put on an overly confused face "I'm sorry, I didn't know you had and friends called Fred. Who are you talking about?"

Sky shook her head and went back to her lines.

_She is such a bad actress! How the hell is she getting away with being a deatheater!_

Suddenly Sky thought of something.

"Professor, when was the last time you saw Hermione?"

"At her last Defence Against the Dark Arts lesson. Please do your work" she replied quickly.

_Perfect _Sky thought sarcastically.

"Professor, are you sur-"

"Miss Brooks! Will you please do as you are told!"

"No!" Sky shot back "Not until you tell me the truth! I know you're a deatheater..."

She felt as if she was going to cry now. All the emotion that had been building up inside her had finally burst out.

A few seconds later, Umbridge had her wand pointed at Sky, who backed away towards the door.

"Now, Miss Brooks. There's no need to be shouting that, is there. It's rather lucky that I always have silencing charms on my door these days"

"Where's Fred?" Sky demanded, drawing her wand as she stepped backwards towards the door.

Umbridge sent some kind of very fast jinx at her, knocking her off her feet.

"I'm rather surprised that you bothered to ask that"

"So you do know! Wait till McGonagall-"

"Crucio!"

Sky's screams echoed in the small, pink, room. Every inch of her body felt as if it were on fire and for a split second, all she could think about was this stopping. She even forgot Fred.

As soon and Umbridge stopped the curse, Sky crawled backwards, towards the door, and managed to get to her feet using the wall. She still had her wand but she ran. It hurt to run but she still did. She had to get away. She wasn't shocked when more spells hit the wall beside her.

* * *

><p>Sky kept running, crying, all the way to the Gryffindor common room. She burst through the common room and ran straight into George.<p>

"Wow, Sky. What happened?"

She hugged him.

"Sky, your hand..."  
>She had forgotten about that. Only know, she realised that it was bleeding, badly.<p>

George pulled her into the common room and they sat down. He summoned some bandages and wrapped them around her hand, rather messily.

"What happened?"  
>"Umbridge... it's s-so obvious when s-she lies. And she pretended to not know w-who Fred is and that s-she hadn't seen Hermione a-a-and-"<p>

"Shh. It's ok. What you're trying to say is that she defiantly knows where they are?"

Sky nodded and he hugged her.

"T-then I shouted at her and ran a-and she s-shot spells... the C-Cruciatus C-Curse... at me a-and-"  
>He hugged her tighter.<p>

"George?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm leaving"

"What!" he stopped hugging her and stared at her instead.

"I... I don't want to be in the s-same place as Umbridge. I'm going to f-find Fred"  
>"You have no idea where he is, Sky"<p>

"No. But what else am I meant to do?"

"Wait here and try to work everything out"

Sky shook her head "She knows I know she's a deatheater"

"Wha-"

Suddenly the common room door burst open. It was Professor McGonagall.

"Miss Brooks, Professor Umbridge wants to see you"

Sky looked at McGonagall "No... maybe another time"

Professor McGonagall looked a little shocked that Sky had refused.

"She doesn't have to go..." George added.

"I'm afraid she does. You do not walk out of detention"

"Actually, she ran"

"Miss Brooks-"

"No!" Sky replied, shaking her head.

"Miss Brooks, is everything ok?"

"Of course everything's alright, Professor McGonagall" A sweet voice said from behind the stern looking teacher. Umbridge stepped into view "Miss Brooks just doesn't want to come to detention"  
>Sky glared at Umbridge, wondering if she should show Professor McGonagall her hand. The way that Umbridge was smiling back at her told her not to.<p>

"Everything is not alright!" Sky almost-shouted back, with tears in her eyes.

Professor McGonagall sounded rather confused. She turned to Umbridge.

"Maybe it would be best for Miss Brooks to serve her detention another day, Dolores"

"She..." Umbridge didn't seem to be able to think of an excuse so she walked away. Professor McGonagall followed.

George hugged Sky.

"It's ok..." he told her. But it wasn't ok. It wasn't ok at all. It wasn't fair!

"George... can you help me get out?"

"What's this about getting out?" Ron walked down the stairs.

George looked at Sky and she nodded.

"Umbridge is a deatheater, she kidnapped Fred and Hermione, and now she knows that Sky knows..." George explained everything "Oh, and Sky" he added "I'm coming with you"

"Wait" Ron said "She took Hermione?"

Sky nodded.

"Then I'm coming too"

"No way" Sky glared.

"Yes way" Ron replied, glaring back.

"So... when are we going?" asked George.

"Now" Sky said, firmly.

"Tomorrow morning" Ron said, louder, at the same time.

"Tomorrow morning sounds good" George agreed.

Sky sighed but nodded. This was going to be hell.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry it's short. I split the chapter I had written out in half so I could get a new chapter up quickly. The next one will be short too but then they should be back to normal :) Please review. It really does help and I'd love to know what you think of Sky.**


End file.
